


War Crimes

by salacious_writing



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, violation of the geneva conventions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious_writing/pseuds/salacious_writing
Summary: A variety of smutfic for HTF! Please read the warnings that are at the start of every chapter, since the content and ships vary a lot from chapter to chapter!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Flippy/Fliqpy- Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Irresponsible use of medicine, selfcest

Flippy gets a lot of nightmares. 

It’s to be expected considering all the things he’s gone through. That’s what he’s been told, anyhow. It’s normal. It’s fine. They’ll work on it. 

Flippy wonders if things would get better faster if it was his doctors that had to deal with these dreams. 

Maybe if he could remember them clearly maybe he’d at least be able to find them absurd, but instead he’s only ever left with feelings of dread and guilt. Tonight’s been no different- he went to sleep maybe two hours ago and already he’s awake again, heart pounding and a sick lurching in his stomach. 

“Goddammit…” He mutters, rubbing at his face. Two hours...That’s not nearly enough for what he has planned to do tomorrow. He can’t cancel, and it’d be too dangerous to do it sleep deprived. That means that he only has one other option if he doesn’t want to spend the next five hours staring up at the ceiling. 

His doctors had only prescribed him tranquilizers once. It had ended...poorly, so they’d cut off his prescription quickly. But despite what he told them, he’d kept what remained of his prescription just in case of an emergency. And that seems like an apt word to describe tonight. 

He sits back in bed and takes the pills, only realizing moments later that he should probably have been more mindful of the dose, after what happened the last time he played around with medication. He closes his eyes, fully prepared to either find himself waking up or to his alternate personality trying to strangle him. 

When neither of those things happen after a few minutes he opens an eye, disappointed. Maybe tranqs can lose effectiveness if they’re too far out of date? He’d expected to feel something, though...Maybe he just needs another pill. If it’s old then the medication might well be less effective… He goes to step out of bed and his whole world tilts sideways. 

He braces for a fall but it never comes. Instead, the world seems to shift before his eyes and he thinks,  _ oh this is a dream _ .

He’s had lucid dreams before, usually really surreal ones that ended horribly despite his best efforts. Maybe this will be different.

Considering it looks like his mind has thrown him into the middle of a Tiger base, he somehow doubts that. 

The stench of death already hangs heavy in the air like a bad pair of drapes. Flippy walks down the hallway he’s found himself in, trying his best to put a memory to the place with no luck. There are bodies everywhere, the deaths violent enough that Flippy actually feels sick. He doesn’t often have to come face to face with the results of his alt’s violence, and even knowing this isn’t real doesn’t help. 

He could change the dream to something less awful. He’s done it before, to varying degrees of success. But the trick is to be able to think of something better than what he’s seeing- A difficult feat when what he's seeing is so awful. 

He closes his eyes and concentrates on lighter, happier things. The calming place he's worked so hard to cultivate in his mind. 

This proves to be an almost immediate bad idea when someone grabs his arm from behind and twists it up against his back before slamming him onto the wall. The wind getting knocked out of him sure is realistic for a dream. 

"What the hell are you doin' here?" 

Flippy doesn't exactly relax at hearing his alter. But it's better than whatever trauma nightmare his brain could cook up. 

"I'm asleep. Let me go." When Fliqpy doesn’t immediately do so, Flippy tries to shove him off himself. It doesn’t exactly work out- And all he gets for his troubles is his head slammed against the wall.

“Maybe if I kill you, you’ll wake up and leave me alone, huh? I barely get any time away from your stupidity as it is.” 

“Like I  _ want  _ to be here! Just let me-” Flippy closes his eyes and concentrates as hard as he can about being anywhere else. “-go!?” 

He yelps as the wall in front of them disappears and they both go falling against...a bed? It’s his bed, in his bedroom, and for a moment he thinks he’s woken up. But there are still strange aspects to the room that can only be explained by a dream and, oh right, he’s still being held down by Fliqpy. 

This isn’t the first time this sort of scenario has crossed his mind, but he didn’t expect it to go down quite like this.

“Are you kidding? All of our imagination to use, and the best you can come up with is your room?” Fliqpy barely even seems to be paying attention to Flippy anymore, but his grip is still a vise on his wrist. “You’re pathetic, you know that?” 

“Fuck you! You hate being around me so much, why don’t you just leave already? You’d be doing both of us a favor. At least let me  _ go _ .” He says. He regrets taking the medicine he did. If this had been a normal rest, he would already be awake again. Hating himself, but awake. 

“Haah. Fine. I’ll let go of you.” Fliqpy does sit up and off of Flippy, and for a moment he’s relieved. Then he realizes he still can’t move his hands and twists to see that rope has materialized around his wrists. 

“....What the actual hell, Fliqpy.” At least he can move now, and he turns onto his back to glower at Fliqpy with all of the power he has. It doesn’t have much of a reaction, but it makes him feel better. 

“It’s funny how much power you think you have here, when you’re not the one cooped up here all the time.” Fliqpy holds up a hand and a knife materializes in it. “Everything takes you a lot of concentration and time. Me? No problem at all.” 

Fliqpy presses the knife up against Flippy’s throat and once again it feels uncomfortably real, which means there’s a nonzero chance he’s holding a knife in reality too. He remembers that it wasn’t too long ago the thought of getting tortured by his alt filled him with a deepset fear. Now…

“If you’re just gonna kill me, do it already so I can get some real sleep.” He says, looking more annoyed than anything. He’s learned from many, many experiences that Fliqpy just gets angrier the less Flippy reacts with fear, which usually ends their interactions a lot quicker. 

Instead of Fliqpy getting angry, however, he gives Flippy an odd, searching look. It’s uncomfortable and Flippy is the first one to look away. It’s impossible to keep up a good glare when he’s looking at his own face. 

“...Nah. I ain’t gonna kill you. I think I should do somethin’ a little nicer for once, right?” Fliqpy’s smile takes on a razor sharp edge and Flippy wishes he could wake up. 

“You’ve never done anything nice in my life! Why start now?” Flippy tries to move away from the knife, but Fliqpy shoves him down and holds him onto the bed before he can even get halfway. “Hey-” 

Fliqpy moves the knife down from his neck to the bottom edge of his shirt, and with one swift motion cuts it open. Flippy flinches, fully expecting to have been cut along with it, but when he doesn’t feel any pain he hesitantly opens his eyes again. Nothing. Just Fliqpy looking at him with that same strange expression. 

“What the hell.” Flippy grits his teeth and kicks out at Fliqpy, growling low when the other bear just catches his leg. “If this is your idea of being nice, you’re even more out of your mind than I thought.” 

“What, you haven’t figured it out yet? God, you’re an idiot.” Fliqpy smirks and hooks Flippy’s leg over his shoulder. “I’m just doin’ what you want me to, aren’t I?” 

“...What are you talking about? You think I want you to wreck my clothes?” Flippy says. Sure, it’s just in his mind, but that doesn’t explain why Fliqpy would think that. That also wouldn’t explain why he’s moved so close, or why it’s making Flippy’s stomach twist up. 

“...I know it’s been a while since you’ve been hit on, but it has not been that fucking long. Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Fliqpy looks exasperated, which is not an expression Flippy knew he could make. He can’t focus on that, though, because he’s too busy reeling. The idea of Fliqpy hitting on him in a way that isn’t literal violence doesn’t match up with what he knows about his alter at all. That must be written all over his face, because Fliqpy scoffs. 

“Don’t look at me like you don’t know what I’m talking about! I’m the one who’s had to listen to you moan my goddamn name when you jerk off!” Flippy jumps as the knife is lodged into the pillow right next to his head. The way this conversation is going, though, he wishes it had been a bit closer. “And I’m not about to turn pathetic like you!” 

There’s a beat, with Flippy unable to look away from the wild look in his alternate’s eyes. He…really thought he’d been far more subtle than he apparently was. If he’d known Fliqpy could hear him...He doesn’t actually know if he’d have stopped. Shit. 

“...No chance of just forgetting you heard that and letting me wake up and never speaking of this again, huh?” Flippy says. 

“Shut the hell up, Flippy.” 

Flippy  _ wants  _ to come back at that with something clever, but before he can even start thinking about it Fliqpy moves down and starts unbuttoning his pants. That makes it impossible to ignore the fact that he’s been hard, probably since the moment Fliqpy pinned him against the wall. 

“I knew you were a pervert, but I didn’t think you’d be getting this excited.” Fliqpy says, but despite his mocking tone he isn’t exactly looking uninterested himself. Flippy doesn’t think he could force him to do this even if he tried, after all. 

Most people would be at least nervous with such sharp teeth next to their dick. Most people would be right. But the second lips wrap around the head of his dick, all logical thought goes flying out the window. Maybe it’s because it’s a dream, or maybe it’s the ropes around his wrists, but the slightest bit of contact feels like an electric current spiking through him. 

It feels so good, but Flippy can’t bring himself to make that obvious. Not that he hasn’t already given Fliqpy enough new ammunition just getting to this point, but it feels like a step too far. He’d love to have his wrists untied, but everytime he tries to focus Fliqpy dips his head down lower and he loses all train of thought. It’s absolutely maddening, made worse by the fact that he  _ knows  _ he’s doing it just to fuck with him.

“You know,” Fliqpy says after pulling back a bit and watching Flippy for a moment. “Even if we weren’t practically the same person, you’d still be easy as hell to read. I don’t know why you bother holdin’ back when how much you love it is written all over your face.” 

“Sh-Shut up.” Flippy manages without much bite to his voice. 

“I bet I could do damn near anything to you right now and you’d thank me.” 

Flippy wants to reply and deny it, but before he can a short spike of pain cuts through the haze of pleasure. Flippy jolts in surprise and can’t stop himself from moaning. He hesitates, before glancing down meekly at Fliqpy. His alter is looking up at him with a somewhat surprised look. His hand is digging into Flippy’s thigh hard enough that his claws have drawn blood, which explains the pain and why Flippy’s harder than before. 

“...I was joking, but wow. Seems like I really won’t have to hold back, huh?” Fliqpy sits up with a slow smile, and before Flippy can protest he’s being kissed. Kissing Fliqpy is pretty much like kissing a knife drawer and Flippy loves it. It’s a good enough distraction that he doesn’t realize what Fliqpy’s doing until he pushes into him without warning. 

Flippy tenses and shuts his eyes tightly, expecting pain. When none comes he allows himself to relax and open one eye. Fliqpy is looking at him, although he glances away as soon as their eyes meet.

“You keep forgetting this is a dream, huh? Idiot.” Fliqpy says with a bit less bite than before. Flippy tries to reply but finds the words stuck in his throat, the situation catching up with him and overwhelming him all at once. The absence of the expected pain makes the pleasure that much more obvious. 

He turns his head and buries his face against the pillow when Fliqpy starts moving. It isn’t as though he’s never experienced this before, so he’s not sure why  _ this  _ is so overwhelming. Not that he can focus for very long on that question, because as soon as he lets his thoughts wander even slightly Fliqpy grabs him by the back of his head and growls. He gasps in slight pain, his attention quickly diverted.

“Stop fucking  _ overthinking  _ so much.” Fliqpy snarls, not letting go of Flippy. “Just enjoy something for once in your life.” 

“I’m not-” Flippy doesn’t even get a full sentence out before Fliqpy pulls out, grabs him by the shoulders, and thrusts back in with enough force to make Flippy squeak embarrassingly. Fliqpy must have been going easy on him, because the new pace he takes on is immediately more demanding, quicker, and impossible to space out on. 

He buries his face into the pillow and moans. He was already riled up from earlier, and tension is just building further from this position. Every thrust is pressing against his prostate and it’s making him dizzy. Despite how determined he was earlier to stay quiet, moans keep slipping out. It would be embarrassing if he could think straight. 

Fliqpy reaches around and starts to stroke him again. It only takes a light touch before he’s coming with a strangled gasp. Fliqpy doesn’t stop at that, however, and Flippy squirms, still riding the high but far too sensitive to stand being touched like this. 

“I’m gonna mark you hard enough you won’t forget this even when you wake up.” Fliqpy growls, before biting Flippy’s shoulder. Pain shoots down his arm and he moans before he even realizes what’s happening. His entire body feels fuzzy and warm, which is the exact opposite of what usually happens when he’s hurt. Like this he wouldn’t even notice Fliqpy coming if he didn’t tighten his grip on his hips. 

Flippy lays there, overwhelmed completely, and doesn’t even protest when Fliqpy drags him into another kiss. 

“Time to wake up, sweetheart. You can thank me for this later.” He says, and before Flippy can properly understand that, the room shifts and gets fuzzy around the edges. 

Flippy blinks, and finds himself wrapped in his bedsheets, lying half out of bed, with the morning sun shining directly into his eyes. He feels like shit. The details of the dream are already losing the edges that made it seem as real as it did, and he rubs at his face with an increasing embarrassment. Now he knows to never take that kind of medication again. Not if it leads to shit like that. 

He sits up and immediately realizes two problems. One, he’s hard. Not too much of a surprise but absolutely mortifying. Two, even moving his shoulder a little bit sends agony through it, and not in a way that makes sense if it was just from him sleeping strange. He winces and pulls back his shirt a little, only to find that on his shoulder are the perfect indents of teeth, not quite breaking the skin but clearly going to leave a bruise. 

There isn’t yet a name for the specific shade of red Flippy turns when he sees that. He yanks his shirt back into place and jumps out of bed, determined to be so utterly distracted by his busy day that he completely forgets about the bite and last night. 

And if he keeps touching at it idly while he gets ready? Well, that’s for him to know, and for Fliqpy to feel smug about later on. 


	2. Flippy/Tiger General- Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the war. Flippy wakes up in an all too familiar place, and has to deal with the problems that come after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Noncon, drugging, aphrodisiacs, bondage

Flippy hasn’t been awake for long, but he can already feel dread pooling in his stomach. His mind is foggy, and he can’t remember how he got to...wherever he is, which is never a good thing. He can only move sluggishly at first, and it’s only when he meets resistance against his wrists and neck that he feels the first spike of fear punch through him. It isn’t enough to make his head feel clear again, but it’s something. 

The last thing he remembers is being on watch. They weren’t near any active bases as far as they knew, but there were still feral animals wandering around the jungle and you could never be too careful. After that...No, he couldn’t remember a thing. Whoever got the jump on him must have been very good at their job. 

He isn’t able to think any further on that, as the door in front of him opens. He keeps his face carefully neutral when, of all the  _ fucking  _ people, Tiger General walks in. Just about anyone else from the enemy is easier to handle than this smug jackass. 

"Ah, sergeant. You're awake." He walks closer, looking like the cat that caught the canary. "How good of you to join me today."

"Like I had a choice. You lot normally this accommodating?" Flippy tests the chains as best he can without bringing attention to himself. They aren't inescapable, he just needs to draw out the time he has to focus on them.

"Only to you and your friends, Sergeant." Tiger stops just in front of him, hands folded behind his back. “I hope you enjoyed your rest, because I can assure you it’s all you or your comrades are going to get for quite a while.” 

It takes a moment for his words to fully sink in, but once they do Flippy tries to lunge at him instinctively. He doesn’t get very far, and the way the chains yank against his skin is going to leave ugly bruising. But that’s the least of his worries right now- If these bastards have Sneaky and Mouse too (and of course they would, those two were with Flippy when he was grabbed, weren’t they?) they were in more trouble than he’d thought. 

“You had  _ better  _ hope they’re fine. Because when I get out-” 

“You’re not in any position to be making demands, you know.” Tiger didn’t even flinch. “But it’s amusing that you think you are.” Flippy just glares at him. It’s one thing to be trapped here on his own, it’s another entirely to worry about the others too. Not that he thinks Mouse and Sneaky will have any trouble, but it’s- It’s the  _ principle  _ of the thing. 

“Fuck off.” Flippy says, and matches Tiger’s sneer with one of his own. “You haven’t been able to hold us for very long before, why would this time be any different? Probably should leave before one of Mouse’s blasts gets you.” 

“Oh, I don’t need to worry about him, or the other one.” Tiger waves a hand, dismissing even the concept of the other two, as if he hasn’t gotten killed a hundred different ways by them before. It doesn’t seem like pure idiocy on his part, either. The General with a plan is a dangerous individual. “Oh don't give me that look. I have a proposition that I think we'll both find agreeable."

"I doubt that, but I need a laugh." 

"It's simple," Tiger says, completely ignoring Flippy. "As annoying as your squadmates are, they are nothing compared to the kind of thorn in my side  _ you've _ been. I'd love to only focus on you, sergeant, to give you back just as good as you gave." His smile grows malicious. "Perhaps better."

"So, what, you just want me to give myself up and you'll leave them alone?"

"Yes, that’s the idea-” 

“Fine by me.” 

The look Tiger gives him says a lot about what kind of idiot he thinks Flippy is, but it doesn't deter him. A lot of good can be said about his team but he's well aware that he can take more punishment than the other two combined. 

“...Well, I can admire your tenacity. Don’t say I didn’t give you a choice.” Before Flippy can respond with something appropriately biting, Tiger General kneels down, reaches into his pocket, and jabs him in the side of the neck with a syringe. It only brings a pinprick of pain, but it comes along with a much more terrifying surge of panic. 

Usually he would have blacked out by now. There’s only so much anxiety he can take before he can’t anymore, and wakes up hours later with gaps of time missing and blood on his hands. He thought that not passing out yet had been a stroke of luck, but now it’s gone beyond that into something worse. 

"What- What the hell was that, huh?" Flippy glowers up at Tiger as the other man straightens back up. He looks expectant, which doesn't bode well. "I thought this was gonna be torture, not a doctor's visit."

Tiger just smirks at him. He probably wants whatever horrible reaction this is gonna cause to be a surprise to Flippy. Fine by him. It isn't anything he can't handle. 

It only takes a couple of seconds for him to regret thinking that, which must be a new record. 

There's a fire licking through his veins. Flippy has been poisoned on many occasions, both accidental and on purpose, and this is nothing like the pain during those times. This isn't even really pain at all. No it's more-

"What," He gasps out, barely able to catch his breath. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, that kicked in much quicker than I was told it would." Tiger actually seems pleased, the bastard. “You’re always full of surprises, Sergeant. Most of the test subjects passed out after the initial injection.” 

“That still doesn’t tell me what it  _ is _ .” Flippy says. He’s doing his best not to show just how affected he really is. But it’s not like his pants are hiding anything. If the plan is just to kill him from embarrassment, there’s a chance it’ll work. 

“I know you’re not that stupid. It’s pretty obvious.” Flippy glares up at the General, frustrated by how fast the situation has gotten out of his control. Torture might be awful, but at least he can anticipate that kind of pain. This is just...Something he can’t even begin to see what the end will look like. 

He’s yanked, quite literally, out of his thoughts by Tiger grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at him. There’s something else in his expression beyond satisfaction, presumably at finally having Flippy at his mercy like this. There’s a hunger there that Flippy does  _ not _ like. 

“Don’t go passing out on me, now. That's not the end by any means." 

And then he kisses him. 

If there was another word for kissing where the intent is so clearly to do harm, that would be used here. Tiger's teeth are sharp enough that he doesn't even have to bite down on Flippy's lower lip in order to draw blood. Doesn't have to, but that doesn't stop him. Blood drips down between them, Flippy trying desperately to get an upper hand even though he's sure he's only coming across as, well, desperate. Pain that would usually be grounding is instead turning him on more. The whole damn situation is so surreal that he tries to pull away, tries to ground himself that way. 

It works, until Tiger moves down to bite at his neck. What isn’t covered up by the collar feels especially vulnerable and it seems like Tiger is keenly aware of this. When he bites down it’s not just pain that shoots through Flippy, and he has to suppress the groan that threatens to rip its way out of him. 

Having bite marks is going to be impossible to explain, and he hopes that he gets his throat ripped out so he won’t have to. 

By the time Tiger finally pulls away, Flippy’s neck is as much a mess as he is. Despite the fact that he can feel the blood soaking into his undershirt he apparently hasn’t lost enough blood to pass out yet. Which means  _ this  _ isn’t done yet either. 

“You know, it’s interesting.” Flippy looks up at Tiger, who is properly terrifying for once with blood dripping from his mouth. “In the past it's taken far less than this for your other self to come out. Perhaps you're enjoying this more than I thought you would."

"Wh-" Flippy looks indignant. "You've been trying to get to  _ him _ ?!" Tiger laughs at him, flashing sharp teeth in more of a grimace than a smile. 

"Sergeant when you're yourself you are incompetent nine times out of ten. Of course I'm more interested in the version of you that's slaughtered my men and I countless times." He sounds almost bitter. Flippy wants to yell, to say that if he could have his alter would already be here, probably adding to Tiger's death count. But to say that is to admit that he has even less control than assumed, and he can barely admit that to himself, let alone the enemy. "But on the other hand, I suppose if even  _ he _ isn't coming to your rescue, I have no need to worry." 

"...No way of knowing that. You might as well quit while you're ahead." Flippy grits out, desperate to be left alone again. Well, no, that isn't quite accurate. His arousal has started to turn painful, and holding it together is a torture in of itself. If it was just anyone but the General he wouldn't mind giving in. 

"Perhaps you're right. Or, more likely, you just want to pretend that you’ve got the upper hand.” Tiger shrugs, clearly not caring about which one is the right answer, and turns away slightly. The brief hope that flares up that he’s going to leave is just as quickly stomped out when he starts undoing the buttons on his jacket. 

Flippy finds himself hoping desperately that whatever’s about to happen it only involves him getting the shit beaten out of him. Even at a thought like that he has to bite back a whine, and more and more the idea of giving in is seeming appealing. But he can't. 

“That look of desperation is quite attractive on you, Sergeant.” Tiger tilts his head to the side as he studies Flippy. “I wonder what you’d do if I told you I’ll only touch you if you  _ beg  _ me for it?” 

Flippy does his best to school his expression, but judging by the laughter from Tiger he’s done a shit job. The humiliating, and true, answer is that he probably doesn’t have the strength to not beg, if it really came down to it. And his silence probably says that better than any actual words could.

“Ha. That’s what I thought. How pathetic you actually are. Lucky for you, then, that I feel merciful.” Tiger undoes his belt as he speaks, and all of Flippy’s replies die on his lips. He's already hard, and it's like the reality of the situation truly kicks in. Flippy jerks away so quickly he hits his head on the wall and has to glare up even as his vision swims. 

"If you touch me I'll fucking kill you." He says. He sounds much more confident than he feels, but just as scared. 

"If you so much as nick me I'll serve your friends to you on a platter." Tiger says. "I told you I gave you the chance to refuse before." 

Flippy hesitates. Then his shoulders slump and he forces his jaw to unclench. Tiger takes this as a cue, grabbing Flippy by the fur and growling in satisfaction when he obediently opens his mouth. 

This isn't the first time Flippy's sucked someone's dick. This isn't even the first time he's done it while tied up. But still, for some reason this is more...exciting than any other time. It must be the drug. There can’t be any other explanation, or at least not one he’s going to entertain.

It’d be so easy to close his eyes and move on automatic. It would be the smartest thing to do- probably the fastest, too. Tiger would probably just kill him if he was boring enough. But his instincts are telling him to keep as alert as he can, that he's in danger. So instead he stares resentfully up at Tiger, even as he bobs his head forward to take in more of his cock. 

The hand on the back of his head tightens painfully as he works his way down further. Tiger has ended up bracing himself against the wall with his free arm, his breathing heavier than before. Flippy feels a sick sense of satisfaction at getting this reaction. 

"Haa. You're even more of a slut than I thought you were." Flippy tries to jerk away at that, to snarl, but Tiger's grip keeps him in place. “Don’t act like I’m wrong. What kind of self-respecting soldier actually gives in like you have? I probably wouldn’t have even had to drug you.”

Flippy knows he's just trying to get a rise out of him. But knowing that doesn't change his reaction. 

He tries to move away again, with more force this time. Tiger lets out a small hiss of pain and lets go. It's sudden enough that Flippy's head jerks back too fast and he slams into the wall. Seeing stars is an understatement- he feels like he could pass out if he's not careful. It's bad enough that he's too slow to react when Tiger grabs him again, and he loses any other avenue of escape. 

"Well. I see you still have the energy to be stubborn. Let's fix that, shall we?" Tiger sounds pissed and a bit incredulous. Even as dizzy as he is, Flippy grins. 

"Good luck with that." He says. Maybe making him angrier isn't the smartest plan, but all Flippy's got going for him right now is his mouth, and this is the way he'd prefer to use it. 

Instead of reply, Tiger yanks on his fur so sharply it makes him gasp in pain, and forces his dick back into his mouth. 

Tiger General is not a small man. Even if he'd been doing this under better conditions Flippy would have had to go slow so he didn't choke. Now he only has a moment to regret stopping his own pace before the length in his mouth makes it very, very hard to breathe. He's still pushed flushed against the wall and if he wants to move it’d have to be forward. 

Things happen too fast. Flippy isn’t sure if it’s the lack of air or the blood loss finally getting to him, but he’s so dizzy he can barely move. And, more alarmingly, his body is starting to tense up in a way he knows means he’s close. If he had more presence of mind he’d be humiliated beyond belief but right now all he can think is  _ finally _ .

Tiger's hand tightens on his head and he thrusts into Flippy's mouth until his nose is almost up against his stomach. He doesn't know how he doesn't choke. Through the haze he can just barely hear a cut off moan from above and can barely ready himself before Tiger’s coming down his throat. 

He tries to gasp, to draw in a breath and right himself, but it’s impossible. His vision is going dark around the edges, and that’s as much as he can take. His orgasm hits him hard and the only reason he doesn’t black out is because Tiger pulls away at the last second. Flippy coughs, leaning over and shaking a bit as a mix of pleasure and relief from finally being able to breathe overwhelms him. 

The world only starts getting clearer after a couple of moments. Or, at least, he thinks it’s moments. Time seems all sorts of wonky right now, and it’s not just the afterglow. He actually feels...pretty horrible? 

“I’m surprised you’re still alive.” It takes Flippy a few moments to react to the voice, but when he does he glares up at Tiger, who’s smoking in the most infuriatingly casual way possible. “You’re more stubborn than I thought you’d be. Though soon that won’t matter, with that fever you’ve got going.”

Flippy tries to think of something clever to shoot back, but his brain is useless. A fever would go towards explaining why he suddenly feels like he’s dying. Maybe he will die. At least then he won’t have to deal with the aftermath. 

He isn’t sure when he blacks out. One moment he’s glaring up at Tiger’s smirking and the next he’s staring at the top of a tent. 

He still aches all over, so there goes the idea of him having died in the interim. Judging from the sounds outside and the fact that everything is green and not blue, it seems that he was rescued. Or...something. God, he hopes that Mouse and Sneaky are okay. 

“So, you had a lot of fun, huh.”

Flippy jumps and whips his head around, only relaxing when he realizes that no, it’s not an actual person talking to him. It’s his alter, sitting next to his cot and looking smug. 

“The fuck I did. You  _ know _ I didn’t!” Flippy tries to move but nearly falls over. Now that he actually focuses it seems like his fever hasn’t actually faded. God dammit. 

“Yeah but consider: I know you  _ did _ . Why do you think I didn’t bother to help you out?” Fliqpy snickers at the slowly dawning horror on Flippy’s face. “Hey, at least we’ll have a real nice reminder of it, right? Since we didn’t die that’ll scar.” He taps Flippy’s shoulder lightly and sends a spark of pain through him. Fuck. 

“I hate this, and I hate you.” He says, lying back onto the cot and covering his face with his pillow. 

“Yeah, yeah. Get some rest, princess. You’re still gonna have to explain to the others what happened.” Flippy doesn’t even deign to answer, instead praying that if he does end up sleeping it’ll be dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact in my drafts one of the warnings was "uh, sorry" and i think that tells you all you need to know about me tbh


	3. Petunia/Giggles- Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: None! Just some good clean fun

People are often surprised when they find out that Petunia likes working out. They assume, not entirely incorrectly, that it’d be too much sweat and other grossness for her to handle. That’s not a wrong thing to think! Exercise is tiring and gross and to be honest the only reason Petunia does it outside of her house is because the local gym has showers. 

Of course, even if they’re a place for  _ getting  _ clean, that doesn’t mean they’re clean enough to match her standards. Every time she goes to the gym she also brings along a little bag filled with chemicals, scrubbers, and gloves. Sure, it always took extra time to clean after her workout and ended with her even sweatier than before, but it’s almost soothing in a way. Plus, she’s gotten more than a few relieved thanks from the others who use the stall afterwards. 

And once she’s done with cleaning out the stall, she gets to enjoy a shower that she’s  _ well  _ earned. And she can take as long as she wants, since the hot water seemingly never runs out and there’s two other stalls available. 

“Petunia?” There’s a gentle knocking at the stall door. “Tuniaaa, I know you’re in there. You’re the only one in the town that uses that scent of cleaner.” 

“Giggles?” Petunia pauses before opening the door just enough to see her friend. She’s got a towel wrapped around her and looks equal parts anxious and excited which isn’t exactly normal for how bubbly she usually is. “What’s wrong? Did Disco hit on you again?” 

“Oh, no! Not this time!” She sighs and leans against the door again. “Actually, I was gonna ask if I can share the shower with you. One of the other stalls is broken, and the other one has blood leaking from the door.” 

Petunia hesitates for a moment, then sighs. She would be so terrible if she made Giggles use the broken or...worse...one. And as much as she prefers to shower alone, she prefers for her friends to be comfortable more. 

“Okay. But I can finish up quickly, you don’t have to- And you’re already coming in.” She sighs as Giggles squeezes into the shower quick. She’s always been a bit envious of her friend’s apparent complete comfort in her own skin. Giggles never seems to be embarrassed being naked around other people, unlike Petunia who is uncomfortable with anyone but her closest friends even seeing her in her underwear. 

“Oh my gooosh this is SO much better. I swear, I’m always so excited to go exercise and I always forget how sweaty and gross it makes me!” Giggles is shorter than Petunia, so when she steps in front of her into the spray it doesn’t block it that much. But them being so close is...troubling. 

Mostly because Petunia would usually use this long, private showertime to get off. Exercise works up her blood, after all! She cannot be blamed for taking a bit of time for herself! Except now she’s going to have to wait until she gets home...Which sure, isn’t the worst thing in the world, but still. 

“Petuuunia~” Giggles puts her hands on her cheeks and Petunia jumps a bit. “You’re thinking way too hard for being in the shower! What’s up?” 

“Oh, um...Nothing important. Really.” She smiles at Giggles, who hums. 

“Are you horny?”

Petunia jumps back and nearly slips and falls. She can feel her face heating up and it has nothing to do with the water. 

...Not that she’s actually that surprised, when the initial shock wears off. She and Giggles have slept together before, and it’s not like Giggles has  _ ever  _ been known to make her sexual interests secret. But still. Public sex, even hidden behind a flimsy door, is…

“I...I am, a bit.” She clears her throat. “But really, Giggles, I don’t think we should have sex here of all places. Do you know how dirty public showers get?” 

“I do, but I also know that you probably cleaned this place top to bottom with enough scrubbing that I could eat off of it.” She looks up at Petunia with a slow grin. “And I guess I am!” 

“Giggles!” Petunia squeaks indignantly, about to scold her for being  _ too  _ crass. But then Giggles sinks down onto her knees and looks up at her with wide, happy eyes, and she sighs. “Oh...Alright. I can never say no to you…” 

Giggles looks ridiculously smug at that and Petunia wants to scold her but it’s hard to form the words when her hands slide up her thighs and warm lips press against her clit. She sighs and has to brace herself against the shower wall with a little shiver. Giggles always goes straight to the point, so to speak, and it’s always a bit overwhelming. But god, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it every time. 

Giggles is so good with her mouth, too. She drags her tongue over Petunia’s clit, not holding back even a little. It sends a little thrill of pleasure through Petunia and she reaches down to set a hand on Giggles’ head, just to steady herself. 

“You- You always look really cute like this, Giggles…” She just barely manages to gasp out the words as Giggles pushes a finger into her. It’s  _ so  _ different to just masturbating on her own, and she can’t help but to clench down around her. “Oh god, do that again.” 

She’s sure that Giggles is grinning. Petunia is always a bit oversensitive but it’s even worse when she’s getting touched by someone who actually knows what they’re doing. She covers her mouth as Giggles adds another finger and curls them in such a way that her legs feel like they’re about to give out. There’s a warmth curling in her belly that has nothing to do with the heat of the shower. 

Whenever they do this, Petunia tries to last long, she really does. But every time, Giggles swipes her tongue across her clit in a way that makes her hips grind down harder against her mouth and has her coming with a cry that’s only slightly muffled by the sound of the shower. 

She feels like she might pass out. At least when she’s alone she doesn’t have this problem. But looking down at Giggles’ satisfied face...She doesn’t entirely mind. 

“You’re so cute when you come!” Giggles says, eyes sparkling. “But gosh, Petunia, I remember you saying last time that you’d definitely last longer-” 

“Shh! Shhhh oh my god!” Petunia blushes and covers her face. She can hear Giggles still laughing and bites her lip. “I’m gonna get you back for this.” 

“Oh yeah? How?” Giggles sounds genuinely curious, though from her expression it’s also definitely a challenge. “We’re in the shower, sure, but I know you still don’t like going down on me.” 

“Hmph. I don’t need to.” Petunia tugs Giggles up and kisses her. Usually she’d make someone wash out their mouths before kissing her after something like that, but she’s riding her excitement as far as it will take her, and that means not focusing on those kinds of details. Giggles hums happily and wraps her arms around Petunia’s waist, teasingly pushing her hips up against hers. 

Petunia would be more than happy to kiss Giggles until the hot water ran out, but that wouldn’t do anything in getting her back. So with some reluctance she pulls away and pushes Giggles up against the wall. Her friend goes more than willingly, smiling at how enthusiastic Petunia seems to be. 

“Gosh, Tunie, what  _ are _ you planning?” Giggles says, eyes bright. Petunia just smiles before reaching up and unhooking the showerhead. It’s not quite as fancy as the one she has at home, but for her needs it’ll more than work. “Oooh...I think I’m seeing where you’re going with this.” 

“I hope so. If you didn’t know, I’d be too surprised to continue.” Petunia says with a smile. Then she’s grabbing onto Giggles’ thigh and wrapping her leg around her waist, and only after a moment of testing the temperature does she press the shower head against her pussy. 

The effect is instant. Giggles whines high and loud and grips onto Petunia’s shoulders tightly. Her eyes roll back a bit and she tilts her hips up higher, for a better angle. Petunia can’t help but to feel more than a little satisfaction from that. Giggles teases her so much after all, it’s wonderful to get back at her! 

“Oh- Oh, Petunia, please, just a bit more-” Giggles moans loud and rocks her hips against the spray, trying to get just that smallest amount of friction more. But it’s useless, at least with a showerhead like this. It’s only got one setting, and you just have to let the pleasure build up as slowly as it wants. Petunia can see it on Giggles’ face how much going slow is tormenting her, but how much she loves it is just as obvious. 

Petunia is glad that she’s still feeling the soft edges from coming because if she was still riled up while watching Giggles lose herself to pleasure she’s not sure she’d be able to hold herself back from going much further than they should in a public place. 

Giggles’ nails dig into her shoulders as she comes with a long, loud wail that echoes off the tile walls. Petunia prays that no one else walked into the changing room in the time they’ve been in here, and only eases up on the shower when Giggles starts trying to squirm away from the spray. 

It’s only after they both take a few moments to breathe that the full brunt of what she just did in public hits Petunia and she turns so red she could rival Flaky. Giggles, who seems like she’s about to walk into a wall at any moment, just grins drunkenly at her. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Petunia!” She says. “Golly, I’m gonna have to hit you up for this sorta thing more often!” 

“Giggles…” Petunia says, despairing but not nearly as badly as she wants to pretend she is. It...was fun, after all. But maybe next time at home. 

She turns off the water finally and is about to leave and start her post-shower rituals but before she can pull the door open Giggles tugs her in closer. She’s about to object to her friend’s sex drive but just gets a gentle kiss on the cheek. Before she can properly process it Giggles is already flouncing out into the general area, not even seeming to care that someone might be around and see her naked. Petunia only follows suit once she’s wrapped a towel around her securely. 

Once she steps out she glances around and feels a bone deep embarrassment when she spots Flaky and Lammy sitting on the benches, talking quietly to themselves. She catches Flaky’s eye for a moment and feels embarrassed at the shy look she gets. Then she gets a bit closer and does a double take at the light, but fresh, hickies drawn on Lammy’s skin. 

Well. Okay. If it’s like that, then she supposes she doesn’t have much to be embarrassed about. Which is kind of nice, actually. She can spend the time that she would have worrying about what others think of her to think about how best to ask Giggles to come over to her house once they’re both dry and dressed. 

No one can blame her. After all, Petunia is a fan of exercise.


	4. Flippy/Splendid- Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings- Light BDSM, light sub/dom dynamics

Splendid is not used to embarrassment. He goes through his life confident and comfortable as can be, and barely if ever has to deal with feeling embarrassed about anything. But right now he’s finally understanding what people mean when they refer to embarrassment as “a crushing weight” or “just awful”. 

He’s sitting in the kitchen with Flippy, and while his boyfriend isn’t  _ actively  _ judging him or anything, Splendid is absolutely certain he can sense the undercurrent of judgement from him. No matter how sweetly he’s smiling at him. 

Laying on the table between them is a simple blue leather collar with a small green gem set in the front. Splendid is giving it a look that with just a bit more loathing would set it on fire. But he spent a lot of money on the damn thing, so he barely restrains himself. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Flippy says. “But I figured you’d wanna know where it went.” 

“Uh. Right, thanks.” Great response. Absolutely amazing conversational skills, Splendid, your boyfriend is definitely not going to judge you for that. “It’s...not what it looks like?” Flippy snorts which, yeah, okay, he probably deserves that. But he didn’t mean for this to be found out so soon! What else is he supposed to say, huh? 

“Really? Because it looks like a collar with kryptonut on it.” Flippy reaches out, and when Splendid doesn’t say anything he picks up the collar and looks at it with curiosity. “Or...is it not real? I thought kryptonut made you sick.” 

“That small of an amount is fine. It just,” Splendid pauses, then forces himself to keep talking before he loses courage. “Depowers me. So long as it’s within range, I’m perfectly normal.” 

“...Maybe I’m missing something. This is yours, right?” Flippy asks. “Or- Is it, um. Dont’s? In which case, I have more questions.” 

“N- No! No, it’s. Mine.” Splendid says. He sighs, drags his hand down his face in what can only be called despair, and squares his shoulders. “Flippy, do you remember all those times I’ve accidentally killed you when we were about to have sex?” 

Flippy grimaces. Splendid can’t blame him; the amount of times he’s killed him would have been enough to break off any other relationship at this point. There was the time he just wanted to give a hickey and ended up biting through Flippy’s throat...the time that he’d just wanted to tug on his hair a little and had ended up breaking his neck… It’s humiliating just to remember. He’s always had trouble controlling his strength when he’s overly emotional, and it’s been a pain in the ass when it happens and he’s just trying to have sex. 

“Yes, but I don’t understand- Oh.” Flippy pauses and slowly turns red. “ _ Oh.”  _

Splendid hopes that’s a good reaction. Flippy can be so hard to read sometimes. He stands up and walks around the table, kneeling in front of Flippy. He wonders if this is too much, then looks up at Flippy’s expression. Even though he looks embarrassed, Splendid doesn’t miss the heat behind his eyes. 

He smiles up at Flippy and takes his hands in his own, moving them and the collar up to his throat. He’d been feeling a little drained to have kryptonut so close, but feeling cool leather clasped around his neck with trembling hands really revitalizes him. 

“So? How does it look?” He says, grinning a bit. It  _ feels  _ nice. The leather is just heavy enough that he wouldn’t be able to forget it was there and, say, accidentally wear it to his civilian job. Not that that’s ever happened before. 

“It looks...Really nice.” Flippy says. He sounds distracted, and his hands don’t pull away from Splendid’s neck but he’s not going to hurry to make them move. “Should we make sure it works?” 

For a long moment Splendid wonders how much more testing the collar needs, until the horny part of his brain catches up with the rest of it and he blushes. But it’s not like he’s against it. He would not have gotten a whole collar made if he didn’t want to have it used. 

“Definitely! I mean, I spent a pretty penny on the thing, if it didn’t work as intended I’d have more than a few choice words to say-” 

Flippy bends over and kisses him, shutting him up from his anxious chattering. Thank god. Flippy’s hands move down from his neck to his shoulders, and with a single shove Splendid finds himself bewildered on the floor. He stares at Flippy in shock, who just laughs at him. Rude. 

“I knew it!” He says. “You’ve got no real muscle at all. You’re always so powerful but now,” He grins widely. Splendid half expects his teeth to be sharp considering his expression. Even though they aren't he still feels warmth pool in his stomach. “I could do whatever I wanted to you.” 

“Wh- Hey! Is that something you should be saying to your boyfriend!” Splendid huffs in fake annoyance. It’s true that he doesn’t have the kind of muscle mass that, say, a certain veteran does, but that doesn’t mean it’s allowable to tease him about it! “You’d better make good on that promise, Flips.” 

Flippy just smiles and before Splendid realizes it, he’s got his hands wrapped around his wrists and is pinning him to the floor. And. Boy. That starts a heat in his stomach that he didn’t even know could be kindled until just now. 

“Honestly, I thought I’d be able to at least resist until we made it to the bedroom,” Flippy says. He sounds apologetic but does not look the least bit sorry. “But you look too good with that collar on. It really suits you, you know. And doesn’t hurt it’s in my color.” 

“Kryptonut only comes in one color though?” He says, and judging by the cute way Flippy’s face scrunches up as he tries not to laugh, that was stupid. 

“Mhm.” Flippy kisses him again, briefer this time, and his lips leave an expectant fire in Splendid’s veins. Then he sits up, keeping one finger hooked under Splendid’s collar so he has no choice but to follow him. He ends up with his hands on either side of Flippy, looking up at him with unrestrained excitement. “You know, I can think of a better use of your mouth for right now.” 

“Oh?” Splendid says, and then Flippy is yanking on his collar until he’s face to face with his belt. “ _ Oh. _ ” Well, he’d really have to be an idiot to not understand what that meant. 

He unbuckles Flippy’s belt and ignores how nervous he is as he tugs his pants open. He’s tried to go down on Flippy before. The less said about the outcome of  _ that _ the better. He just needs to relax. 

He pulls Flippy out of his pants and strokes him lightly, grinning up at him when he makes a soft noise. Flippy is so sensitive all Splendid has to do is touch him lightly and he’s like putty in his hands. Or, normally he would be, but this time Flippy threads his fingers through Splendid’s hair and  _ yanks _ . Splendid winces and when he looks up Flippy still has a sweet smile on his face, but that’s not...comforting. 

“Listen, I love you,” Flippy says, and Splendid is certain he’s got a stupid grin on his face. “But I can only be so patient." 

"Yes, sir." Which, was the right thing to say if Flippy's sharp intake of breath is anything to go by. Sometimes he can be just so easy to read. 

Splendid leans in again and doesn't go slow this time. He wraps his mouth around the head of Flippy's dick and feels the warmth in his stomach tighten at the moan that gets him. He bobs his head lightly, and not having to worry about any possible accidents means he can really enjoy himself. 

It's weird. He knows he likes helping people and being of use to them, but he never quite connected that with wanting to be good for Flippy during sex. Until now, as he strokes up the length of his cock and shivers every time Flippy's hand tightens in his hair. There’s no way to pretend that he doesn’t love this, that doing this for him doesn’t feel completely and utterly  _ right _ . 

He’s going to probably have to examine that later on. But right now he’s distracted by dipping his head lower and feeling his nose press against Flippy’s stomach. One of his more hidden powers is the simple fact that he’s never had even a hint of a gag reflex. 

Flippy moans and tangles his hands in his hair, and Splendid braces himself. He knows Flippy’s reactions well, so he isn’t at all surprised when his hand tightens and he comes down his throat with a strangled little sound. He doesn’t pull away until he’s certain that Flippy is done, and when he does he cannot keep the self-satisfied smirk off his face. 

“Cut it out or I won’t help you.” Flippy says, but it’s a toothless threat. Splendid just smiles at him and he can see his resolve to be mean crumbling easily. Flippy rolls his eyes but immediately pulls him closer by the collar to kiss him deep, his hand going down to palm at Splendid through his pants. 

It takes an embarrassingly short time for him to come with a gasp, clutching at Flippy’s shoulders and shuddering. He relaxes slowly, with a sort of distantly satisfied feeling when he realizes that he hasn’t hurt Flippy at all. Flippy grins and kisses his cheek, tugging on the collar again. 

“You’re cute. We’ll have to make sure to wear this again next time.” He says, sounding far more smug than Splendid thought possible. 

“Yeah. And maybe, uh, next time…” Splendid coughs and straightens up, reaching into his jacket which has been sitting over the chair this entire time. He pulls out a leash made of the same heavy duty leather the collar is, and blushes when he shows it to Flippy. 

Flippy laughs, but he doesn’t say no, and that’s all the answer Splendid needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im still alive. yes i still write htf porn. we exist

**Author's Note:**

> settles into my cozy niche in this fandom and doesnt budge


End file.
